


Pain

by xXAnaloceitXx



Series: Vent Fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gout, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, pain meds, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: On a day where the pain flares, his boyfriends are there to take care of him.
Relationships: Analoceit
Series: Vent Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent fic and basically just me projecting onto Deceit.

Deceit laid in bed scrolling through the internet on his phone. He hadn’t gotten out of bed all day, he was in too much pain. His foot was throbbing and he knew it would be a day he needed the crutches to get around. He despised the crutches and was staying in bed out of spite. His boyfriends had assured him that this didn’t change how they felt about him. He just had a hard time believing them. How could anyone want to be with someone who had a disease that had them using crutches every so often? Like how was that not annoying or burdensome? He sighed as he locked his phone and sat it on the bed. 

“Dee?”

He looked to the door and saw Virgil leaning against the door frame. He sat up and gave him a questioning look. 

“Would you like to come spend time with everyone in the living room? We’re all kinda doing our own thing, but we could definitely talk if you wanted to” 

Deceit sighed and looked down at the cover in his hands. He wanted to, but he despised those crutches. He nodded and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Virgil came over with his crutches and handed them to him. With some help from Virgil, he stood and got his balance on the crutches. He knew he needed to take something for the pain, probably needed to wrap his foot. He slowly moved the crutches forward and moved himself after. 

Virgil stayed in front of him, walking backward to keep an eye on him. He got halfway down the hallway and lost his balance, falling forward. His instincts kicked in and he put his foot down with a curse at the pain. Virgil caught him and he got his balance on the crutches again. He made his way slowly to the living room. When he entered he saw Logan and Patton sitting on the couch, Remus on the floor in front of Roman, who was sitting in the chair next to the couch. 

There was a spot on the couch where he assumed Virgil had been sitting. Patton moved closer to Logan and made more room on the couch. Virgil helped Deceit sit down before he sat next to him. Virgil let him get comfortable before he cuddled with him. Deceit despised the throbbing pain in his foot and wished it would go away. Virgil gave him a questioning look and got a nod. Virgil got up and went to the bathroom, grabbing some pain medicine. He came back with two pills and a cup of water. 

Deceit took the pills and let his head fall back onto the back of the couch. He looked at Virgil again and got another questioning look which was once again answered with a nod. Virgil went and got an ace bandage, carefully wrapping his foot with the bandage. Deceit sighed as the pressure made the throbbing stop. It still hurt, but that would die down once the medicine kicked in. Virgil sat next to him and Logan moved to his other side. They cuddled up with him. Logan ran a hand through his hair and Deceit let his eyes close. The medicine kicked in a few minutes later and he relaxed fully. 

“Dee, you should eat something” Patton softly suggested

He nodded and reached for the crutches. He may not feel the pain sitting down, but he knew he would when he put weight on that foot. Virgil made him sit back and stood, stretching. 

“What do you want babe?”

He sighed. 

“Virge, I can do it. Promise”

“You’re in pain, bad enough that you need both crutches. Let us take care of you”

“But-”

“No ‘but’s Deceit, Virgil is right. Let us take care of you”

He sighed again but nodded. 

“Just a sandwich or something light. I’m not really that hungry”

Virgil nodded and went to the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with a sandwich that he had cut in half. He sat next to him so he had Virgil on one side and Logan on the other. The throbbing pain had quit and he finally relaxed for the first time that day. He picked up half of the sandwich and took a bite. They all sat in silence and Deceit finished his half and looked at the other half. He knew he couldn’t eat it but didn’t want to waste it.

Virgil grabbed it and took a bite, then offered a bite to Logan who took a bite. They both gave him a smile and he returned it. The day passed by in silence as they all sat and just enjoyed everyone’s company. Virgil and Logan making sure that he was comfortable, helping him up when he needed to get up. Then dinner time came around. 

Patton was in the kitchen finishing up dinner and called everyone into the kitchen. Virgil and Logan helped Deceit get up and get situated on the crutches. Virgil went ahead to pull his chair at the table back and Logan walked backward to make sure he didn’t hurt himself. He moved forward too fast and almost fell forward, putting his foot down with a hiss and a curse. Logan caught him and helped him get his balance again and they made their way to the table. They all sat and ate in silence. Everyone finished and Patton was doing the dishes. Logan and Virgil sat with Deceit. 

“Babe, you ready to head to bed?”

Deceit nodded and went to stand, getting his balance on the crutches. They all bid Patton a good night and then headed to the bedroom. Deceit collapsed onto the bed when they got there, Virgil grabbing the crutches and placing them against the wall next to the bed. He got under the covers in the middle of the bed, Logan and Virgil getting into bed on either side of him. 

“We should unwrap your foot”

Deceit let out a groan but nodded in agreement. Logan reached down and gently unwrapped his foot. The throbbing pain returning when the wrap was completely off. He blinked away tears and hid his face in Virgil’s chest. He felt arms wrap around him, while also feeling someone get off the bed. A few minutes later Logan was rolling him over, handing him two pills and a glass of water. He took the pills and handed the glass back to Logan. After setting it down, Logan got into bed and wrapped him up as well. 

He blinked away more tears as the pain flared. He hated this, it hurt so much. He felt the arms around him tighten their hold. After a few minutes the pain medicine finally kicked in. He let his eyes close and laid his head on Virgil’s chest. He felt a hand on his back and in his hair. He let himself fall asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
